Things We Steal
by Dew007
Summary: Finally in a last ditch effort to regain what little of his control remained back he buried his face in her neck and slid his arms around her body. Maybe, just maybe if he held her close and tight it would be enough for now. - As Canon as Possible S/J Of course, Non-shippers beware


**AN: No plot line, no sense. Just two people who **_**tried**_** to escape the heat of the night with a dip in the pond. There is a smutty version to this, if you so choose to read. This is for those fans that prefer things to be canon.**

Sam's back seemed to mold against the rock behind her, had she wanted to escape him she had no choice now. Jack had her pinned, an arm resting casually on either side of her. She tried to ignore the fact that he was close, so close, and that they were half naked. Her eyes betrayed her and she was sure he could feel her heart pounding in her chest. A hand fell lightly on his upper arm but she made no effort to stop his advance and the other fell to his chest. His heart was beating nearly as fast as her own, she actually could feel it pulsing beneath her hand and it was nearly enough to break her.

He hovered a moment, his eyes searching her for any sign, anything to make him back off. His self-control was hanging by a thread and he was sure she could see it. God she smelt good. Her fingers were like fire on his skin and he took note of the fact that she wasn't resisting and as soon as she touched his chest he knew it was over. There in that very spot was the one thing that would forever betray him and he saw the moment in her eyes when she too realized this. That damned organ was pounding too hard he thought for a moment how fitting it would be to actually have a heart attack right here and now.

A mere breath separated their lips, and he wasn't sure at what point his body had become flush with hers. The cool water did very little to help now. Her hand was trapped between them and she couldn't remember the last breath she had taken as she stared back at him; she didn't want to blink, afraid that that would be the end of it. The chocolate eyes that stared back at her were darker and for once unguarded. Jack could no longer school the emotions that ran through his eyes; it was there, the pure passion and desire, the longing.

"Sam…" his voice was barely above a whisper and gruff.

Her breathing hitched at her name and her fingers flexed against his chest. She didn't know what to say, and neither did he. She could see the battle now waging on his face and for the first time realized that he would go no further, he couldn't. She closed her eyes and shifted slightly trying not to think too much about how great his bare thigh felt against the inside of her leg or the way their bodies touched in all the right or rather, wrong places.

He shivered as her leg brushed over his; the contact was almost his undoing. Finally in a last ditch effort to regain what little of his self-control remained back he buried his face in her neck and slid his arms around her body. Maybe, just maybe if he held her close and tight it would be enough for now. His heart screamed in protest as he clearly avoided those luscious lips and instead opted to seek refuge in the crook of her neck. It did little to quell the fire now burning throughout his body.

Sam almost groaned her disappointment as his self-control won out but was pleasantly surprised as his arms enveloped her and he hid his face against her neck. Yep she was certain now more than ever he could feel the uncontrollable beating of her heart. She allowed an arm to snake around him and dared to let a hand find his hair. She was now fighting the battle with her emotions as her fingers laced through his wet hair. Closing her eyes once more she too sought comfort in the crook of his neck.

Neither was quite sure what would happen first, they would either have a heart attack or pass out from hyperventilation because it was now a struggle to control their breathing and it seemed every time one dare to take a breath the other just pulled them tighter. This was all they could have, this stolen moment, in a cold pond beneath a deafening waterfall which neither could hear over the other's pounding heart and ragged breaths. They would eventually have to make an appearance in camp and it would be over, but for now they had each other and that was really all that mattered.

...

**The End.**


End file.
